Beyond the Veil What If
by megamatt09
Summary: Various "What If" style scenarios for the Beyond the Veil series. May or may not bare more fruit other than that.


_So I have a bunch of these hypothetical scenarios, What Ifs of Beyond the Veil, and I decided instead of sticking them in the Box, I decided to put them in their own series. _

**Option C:**

"Do not allow him out of your sight, I will be there in approximately ten minutes," a regal sounding voice said as she wondered if this could have been the opportunity they had been searching for.

A woman of about twenty two years old with blonde hair that extended past her shoulders watched carefully. She had blazing blue eyes that were as cool as ice. Her lips had a slide shade of blue lipstick added to them. She wore a white blouse that fitted around her large and round breasts. The white jacket and tight white pants that fit around her legs added to the outfit along with white high heeled boots. She was a beauty, but she could also be deadly.

Her name was Emma Frost. She was the CEO of Frost Industries, one of the most respected shipping companies in the world. However, that was merely her day job, her night job was of the White Queen of the Hellfire Club, a high society organization that had been around as long as people could remember.

She always sensed an opportunity and she was going to take it. There were the rumors of a young man touching down in the area of Central Park. The woman made sure for her driver to pull in.

"Typical," Emma said in a bored voice as she saw Wolverine and Sabretooth having another throw down. Both were so brutish that it almost amused her, if it was not a battle that she was sure happened with an alarming regularity.

She stepped from the limo and she could see Magneto there. She had….dealings with the man in the past, but he declined to join the Hellfire Club, not trusting the fact that they did have some ties to the human high society. Which was his loss, not hers, if one could limit their dealings only to mutants, than they would be limited most certainly.

The blonde approached the situation carefully knowing that if the situation was bungled up in any way, there would be problems, many problems as it turned out. The blonde brushed her hair from her eyes and kept a steady course.

She saw him against the tree, utterly baffled by the situation as anyone would be. He had vibrant green eyes that shined like emeralds and long dark hair that was of a slightly messy variety. He had a muscular physique as well that strained against his shirt and Emma could appreciate a well-built man such as himself.

"Get off of it Creed!" Wolverine growled as he slammed him into the tree hard and he went flying.

"Do not be alarmed, I'm here to assist you," Emma said to the young man who stood there and cast her the most distrustful look ever. She felt pleased, that showed his intelligence. "You arrived here…."

"Yes," the young man stated.

She read his mind but found it such a maelstrom of confusion that she might as well have not bothered. If she dug past the surface thoughts, she might notice something but at the same time, she would not going to delve that far into his mind.

"What do you people want with me?" he demanded and she smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I cannot speak for them, but I'm hoping to offer you a spot at my Academy, an associate of mine saw a hint of your power, and they agree that it is extraordinary, out of this world even," Emma said as she kept herself mindful on the battle. So far Magneto had been preoccupied by the arrival of Xavier's jet, with his pupils. "I believe that I can help you Mr….."

He remained silent for a minute. "Potter….Harry Potter."

"Delighted, my name is Emma Frost, I am the Director of the Massachusetts Academy for the Gifted," Emma told him as she put up a shield to block the debris that was sent by Wolverine and Sabretooth, as calm as it could be.

"Emma!"

"Hello, Charles," Emma said to a bald man who was in a wheelchair. "I should have figured that you heard word about our young friend."

"Yes, I have," Charles Xavier said as another young man joined him. He was hoping by bringing this young man, he would be able to convince this mysterious young man that he was among friends. The young man had brown hair, a pair of ruby quartz sunglasses, and rather unremarkable clothing. "I don't….I've never seen anything like this before….."

"Well you haven't, have you but I have offered this interesting young man a spot at my school," Emma said and Xavier opened his mouth.

"I was hoping that he would consent to join the X-Men…."

"A bit narcissistic to name your little club after yourself, Charles, but naturally I'm sure that you've had your reasons," Emma said to him.

"We know all about clubs, Miss Frost," Charles said and Emma frowned.

"Be careful what you imply without any proof," Emma said with a smile as she turned around.

"This argument is futile because the child should come with me," Magneto said as he turned up.

"Eric, I think that he should join the X-Men," Charles said as he could see a potentially Omega Power Level mutant and he was a bit nervous about him being in the hands of either Magneto or the Hellfire Club. He knew who Emma answered to.

"Don't you think that it should be Harry's decision whom he decides to join?" Emma asked as she looked at him. "Or have you even bothered to learn his name, instead you think of him as some commodity which you have been able to shuttle around on a chess board."

"This is not a game, Emma," Xavier said to him.

"No, Charles, it's not, thank you for informing me of the obvious," Emma told him.

Harry was watching the interplay like a tennis match and he frowned. That Magneto character, he tried to attack him. Then there was Xavier, who seemed to think that Harry should go with him. Then there was Emma Frost….who pretty much had offered Harry the option but not push the issue.

He weighed over the options in his mind.

"So, I guess the ball is in your court, I cannot speak for either of these two, but I will respect the decision that you make," Emma told Harry after a few seconds.

"Don't make the wrong choice….."

Harry turned around and he could see that the government might as well have been on his tail. He showed up in the middle of New York and had no idea how he got here. The memories of his sudden appearance were foggy, then again, everything past the moment where he united the Hallows was a blur.

"And perhaps I can help you with answers of why you popped up," Emma said as she talked to him. "I don't think that it takes a mind reader to figure out that you are confused about your appearance as anything."

Harry looked from them and there was the arrival of helicopters, marked SHIELD.

"I'll come with you," Harry said, perhaps it was the tight pants that she was wearing or perhaps it was that she gave him the most compelling argument of the three.

"Excellent," Emma said as she looked at Magneto and Xavier. "Oh dear, I'd get out of here if I were you, Nick Fury might not be too happy that you were tearing up Central Park with your little petty grunge."

* * *

"I appreciate that you chose to come with me, Mr. Potter," Emma said to him as she smiled. "I do need to tell you a few things about the Massachusetts Academy before we touch down."

The two of them were currently on Emma's private jet and on their way to the Academy. She made sure that Harry's full attention was on her and she continued.

"The Academy normally helps those was extraordinary gifts, mutants mostly, but there are others that we take in and help exhibit their powers to the most," Emma explained to him and Harry nodded.

"Right," Harry told her and the woman smiled.

"Mundane subjects are also taught by the best tutors that money can buy and trust me, they are the best in the world at what they do," Emma continued as she smiled at Harry. "Oh, and one more thing that I must tell you."

Harry was all ears at this moment.

"The student body consists completely of girls, with the notable exception which sits in front of me," Emma told him and Harry raised an eyebrow. "I trust that is not going to be a problem."

"Of course not," Harry said as the possibilities seemed amazing.

"Excellent," Emma said and she paused before she went on. "If you do have a question, please do not hesitate to ask one."

"Why make an exception for me?" Harry asked. "I'm not complaining…."

"I have to leave an associate of mine to explain the full details to you," Emma told him as she smiled.

Emma wondered if she should start formulating Shaw's obituary and she also wondered when the other one would agree.

**End of Snippet. **


End file.
